The Love choice
by steffy2106
Summary: Dean and Sam are dealing with a new mystery involving kidnappings but another mystery is surrounding the brothers and it is not supernatural it is even stronger and called LOVE! Can love save Dean? I wait for your comments
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place two months after the last episode of season 2.**

Sam and Dean were both lying on the old, rusty beds in the motel room they'd rented for the night. They weren't talking; they were simply staring up at the ceiling. It had been a week since the last demon they'd encountered and now with no one, or nothing to fight, it seemed quite strange lying there doing nothing when there was a war going on. Knowing their luck, the brothers weren't worried... they knew that, eventually, something would happen.

"Come on Sam! We can't just stay here, staring at the ceiling. I mean… I know it's a pretty wonderful ceiling but I can't continue to stare at so much greatness, I'm going to go crazy." Said Dean almost begging.

Sam smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do then? Drive around with a banner on the impala saying « _looking for demons to kill _»? Be realistic Dean, I'm fed up with your entire «_I have to save the world before I die_» attitude.Things are, surprisingly, calm for once, so why not use this time to find a way out of that stupid pact you made, huh?" said Sam seriously

"Come on Bro! I enjoy the hunt and you know there's no way out of this thing. Unless you happen to know how to contact Jesus! Then maybe I'd have a chance." Dean arched his eyeborws and continued sarcastically. " Do you know him?... I didn't think so! While you're sitting here, I'm going to go to the Library to check the news. Maybe there'll be an « _Oh-my-god-a-demon-made-me-kill-someone! _» article. You stay here and call me if the ceiling starts moving, ok?"

Sam sat up on his tiny bed."Do whatever you want, I'll do some research for... you know…"

"Okay Sammy boy do whatever you want, I'll be back soon... Unless I meet a horny girl at the library. If that's the case then don't wait for me!" said Dean winking

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sam just started researching on the computer when his phone rang. He was sure it was his brother calling to make some stupid prank again. Sam sighed, If it would make Dean happy, then he'd play along.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam? It's Angela. I'm sorry to call you so unexpectedly but I think there's something strange happening here." She cleared her throat. "Children are starting to disappear. I think I really need your help. People are starting to think that it's someone from the town and the tension is so high that everybody is a suspect by now but I'm sure it's something else... Something that you guys call «_supernatural_. »" She added seriously.

"Angie! God! It's good to hear from you! I missed you, you know. I tried to call you three or four times but your phone seemed to be out of service." Said Sam with a big smile on his face.

"I know I did it… Well, you know, it was too hard for me to hear from you or…" She said with a sad voice

"Dean, his name is Dean." Said Sam sadly.

"Believe me Sam; I know perfectly what his name is! It's just too painful to say it out loud. Please can you come to check on those kidnappings? I wouldn't't have called you if I didn't think it was important. Don't worry I'll stay out of your way!"

Sam took a deep breath. He knew perfectly that he wouldn't be able to refuse."You know we'll come. We'll be there tomorrow morning at the latest. However, I don't want you to stay out of my way. I really wouldn't mind your company. Those two weeks in Kalispell were the best I had in a long time!" Said Sam sincerely. "Come on girl! I will be at your parents' house in no time!"

"Well… I moved last week. I have my own place now but I have to confess that independence is extremely overrated! Give me a call once you're ready to see me and I'll give you my address."

"No problem. Please don't worry about this too much! We'll be there as soon as we can, just wait for us! Don't take any risks, okay?"

"You shouldn't worry about me Sam! I'm far from being Supergirl." She added with a small laugh.

"That's my girl!! I'll see you soon." Said Sam shaking his head.

Sam hanged up and stared at his phone. How could he tell Dean that they had to go back to Kalispell? It would be like breaking his heart again. He had no choice...Lying was the only option.

"Dean Winchester sex god, how can I help?" Dean said as he answered his ringing phone.

"It's your brother…" Said Sam rolling his eyes. "How can you be so childish?! Anyway, you have to come back now. I found an interesting case. "

"Why didn't you say that straight away?! I hope it's a good one. I'll be over in ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had been driving for a couple of hours now and Sam had kept his eyes on his brother, wondering how Dean could be acting so indifferent when his days were counted.

Sam was angry with his brother, he didn't understand why Dean was acting normally and not trying to find a way out of the deal he made a few weeks ago. He was acting as if he didn't care about what was going to happen to him in less than a year, as if he didn't care that he was going to die. It was as if the thought of leaving this world, leaving Sam wasn't such a big deal.

It seemed extremely selfish to Sam, to who, if he had been in his brother's shoes, would have fought as hard as he could have to find a way out of the deal he'd made with the demon. Yet, Sam knew that his brother had a soul and that inside, probably deep inside, he didn't want to die. He knew that Dean was doing his best to protect him and not revealing his feelings was the best way right now to save his brother some pain. He also knew that Angela meant and still means a lot to his brother. If only he was able to get over his pride and admit it, but Dean's ego was too large and that would never happen.

_What the hell! _thought Sam. Heperfectly knew that he would not be able to change his brother anyway. Only a miracle could.

"So Sammy, where are we going?" Dean asked, sounding tiered "We're getting pretty close to Montana now."

"We're going to Kalispell. Dean." Sam told his brother, immediately looking away.

Dean didn't answer and kept staring at the road.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Dean did you hear me? We're going to…"

"I heard you Sam! I'm clearly not deaf. What do you want me to say?" Shouted Dean cutting his brother off

"A small reaction from would already be something you know...Just to show that you're not dead yet!" Said Sam angry.

"Oh, Sam! You had to go there didn't you! Oh no Sam... I'm going to die! What am I going to do?" Dean said sarcastically making his brother cringe. "Is that okay for you? Did I react the way you wanted me to?"

"Never mind Dean, just keep on being sarcastic till the day you die, that's a great way to live." said Sam shaking his head

"Sammy, you're hurting me you know… How about you give me a kiss to make it all better and then maybe we can paint each other's nails and have a pillow fight?" Dean said sarcastically.

"You're hopeless Dean, you know that? Really, nobody can save you" Said Sam sadly. _But I can still try! _He added to himself.

"Who exactly told you that I needed to be saved?" Dean asked his brother, looking away from the road for a couple of seconds with the sincerest look on his face.

Sam sighed, he knew it was pointless to argue with Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around ten when they arrived in Kalispell. They rented a room at the _Mountains' _motel, which had been the first one they'd encountered close to the town. They had just dropped their bags as they had entered the dingy room when Dean started to speak.

"Okay Sammy, we need to find out what's going on here as fast as we can so, the best plan, I think, is to split up." Said Dean looking at his brother with a grin.

"I don't think it's a good idea Dean. Each time we go off alone disasters happen. Remember last time?" Sam said, talking of the time he had been killed a couple of months ago. "We should stick together. We can go our separate way tonight if you want to…you know, have fun but right now we have to do this together." He added looking away.

"Why?" Asked Dean suspiciouslt. "I mean... I see why you don't want to split but why don't you care if I leave later on tonight? Do you have plans of your own? Is that why we're here? How exactly did you find out about those kidnappings anyway? I mean we usually don't look on the news for kidnappings." Asked Dean starring at Sam as if he was trying to read into his soul.

"Come on Dean! I was doing some research on the net and I found them just like that! There's no reason really. You told me you wanted to have fun, that's why I said we could split tonight! I'm doing what you wanted and you're complaining again!" Sam turned red while talking. He wasn't a good liar and he feared that Dean would find out.

"You never go my way!" Said Dean as if he was stating the evident. "You're always talking about how irresponsible I am! Now you agree! What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Dean. Trust me..." Said Sam really uncomfortably moving from one feet to another.

"Okay, I'll act as if I believe you, but you should know that I don't." Said Dean seriously opening a bag and taking a shiny gun from a bag. "I'll go to the cops to ask them some questions and you can go into town to see what people heard about those kidnappings. We can meet here in two hours. Is it all right with you?... No, forget about that, don't answer. I won't listen anyway. I'll see you later." Said Dean waving goobye closing the door behind him.

Sam understood that his brother was in the hurry to find out what was going on in order to leave town again.

_How could I blame him? _Thought Sam. He knew too well what was going on.

He took his mobile and dialed Angela's' number.

"We're here Angie. Where are you now?" Asked Sam nicely.

"Okay, I will be there in 15 minutes. No, don't worry, he doesn't know about your phone call or our meeting. We'll talk more when I get there." Added Sam feeling even more guilty.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam arrived in front of Angela's' building and took a deep breath. He was nervous to lie to his brother and meet with her behind his back but what could he do? He really enjoyed being with her.

They met just after Deans' pact with the demon. They were both devastated about Deans' future fate but they decided to go on with their mission. They had to deal with a demon who was feeding on people worst fears by creating the illusion that those fears where becoming real.

They met Angela on their first day in Kalispell. She was working for a famous lawyer. She just obtained her bar and she seemed to be a real angel.

The lawyer died and she thought, as everybody else, that it was due to a heart attack. Dean and Sam decided to go and investigate in his office with their fake FBI badges and they talked with her.

Sam could recall every moment of that day. She had the nicest smile he ever seen. Just a smile from her made the life better and the day brighter. She was full of life and talked about everything. She trusted them. She was so caring with them. They started to feel quite comfortable with her too and passed most of their free time together.

Sam was seeing her like a friend nothing more but he could see, a bit more everyday, that his brother was falling in love with her. He had the confirmation when Dean decided to stay a bit longer after killing the demon. He never did that before!

He said to Sam that it was just to « _chill_ » for a couple of days but Sam knew that Dean was not the « _chilling type _». He was in love and this feeling gave Sam so much hope.

He really thought that Dean would finally try to get out of the pact he made in order to live this love but, unfortunately, things did not turn out the way he wanted.

One morning Sam woke up and saw Dean preparing his bag. When he asked him what he was doing, Dean just told him it was time to go. Sam knew something was wrong and asked if he could go say goodbye to Angela. Dean seemed completely detached and asked Sam to hurry.

Sam could remember those goodbyes as if it was yesterday.

_**Flashback:**_

_When he arrived in front of Angela parents__'__ house his phone rang, she was crying and asked him to meet her at the city centre motel where, ironically, they were staying now._

_When he knocked on the motel door, she told him that the door was open and he went in. She was sat on the bed face down and crying._

_"What is happening to you Angie? Why are you crying?"_

_"Oh Sam it is so good to see you." She said with a broken voice._

_She ran and hugged him._

_"I did something I shouldn__'__t have. I shouldn__'__t have let him in. I__'__m so stupid. It__'__s all my fault!"_

_Sam helped her to sit down and sat next to her._

_"What are you talking about?" said Sam while holding her hands in his. She was shaking._

_"I am not that stupid Sam. I know you are not FBI agents and to be honest I don__'__t really care." Said Angela, looking straight into Sam eyes. _

_"I felt in love with your brother and I thought that if I gave him my heart he would stay with me. But he didn__'__t! He said he loved me yesterday. I shouldn__'__t have believed him! He was drunk! But I did! It was silly, I know. But I wanted it to be true! I know that he is way out of my league but I thought…. Whom am I kidding?! I just hopped that he would love me back. You know, my mother told me one day that when I meet my true love I will know just by looking into his eyes. I really thought that Dean was that man but I was wrong. Well… I guess I only have to blame myself." She stood up._

_"You talk too fast for me Angie. Why don__'__t you believe him? My brother is not a liar…. Well, technically he is, but he never lied about his feelings. Why do you say that?"_

_"Because of this Sam.". She added sobbing. _

_Sam took the piece of paper Angela was handling. He could recognize Dean Handwriting. This note said, « Angie, I__'__m sorry about last night. It never should have happened. Please forgive and forget me. Dean »._

_"You know Angie; I__'__m not trying to defend him but…"_

_"I never asked you to defend him. I__'__m the only one to blame. He was drunk, I wasn__'__t and…" said Angela pacing in the room._

_"Let me finish Angie! Stop the lawyer in you for once. I just wanted to tell you that you were right!" Said Sam slighly annoyed. "We are not FBI agents and I don__'__t know how you found out but this is not the point right now… I just want to tell you that if Dean told you he was falling in love with you it was probably true but, we are dealing with some dangerous things and I just think he wanted to protect you." He added sincerely._

_Angela stopped and stood in front on Sam. She looked straight into his eyes._

_"Protect me?! By breaking my heart? Protecting me of what Sam? Demons?" She asked keeping her eyes locked on his. _

_Sam seemed surprised and did not know what to answer for a moment which seemed an eternity._

_" What? I mean… How did you found out?" said Sam knowing that denial would be an insult to her intelligence._

_"I told you, I__'__m not stupid." Angela sighed "The other night when you came to have dinner at my place, I went outside with the dog and he started to bark at your trunk so, as you know, I__'__m a little curious..." She smiled guility "I looked in it, it was open anyway. I saw all your weapons and some books about Demons. There was a piece of paper on top of the books talking about a demon of fears causing heart attacks to people. I__'__ve just started to put the pieces together. It was not complicated!"_

_Sam smiled. "And you didn__'__t think we were crazy? I mean... You wouldn__'__t be the first one!" He asked surprised. _

_She smiled at him too. It felt so good to see her smile again. It was the way Sam wanted to remember her._

_"I have to say that I did for a minute!" She said taking his hand. "but when I came back inside, I looked into your eyes and I saw so much kindness in them that I figured out you were not psychopaths and that you had do deal with things I couldn__'__t understand. I thought that, with time, one of you would trust me enough to tell me the truth but nothing came. I__'__m quite open minded you know." she added with a tone that showed her disaproval. _

_"I guess so. You know I__'__m really impress you are a good detective! I__'__m glad that you are not afraid of us. But..." Sam stood up and took her in his arms. He wanted to protect her, repair her broken heart and he found a way. It was probably not the best but it was his last chance. "Angie, you know already a lot but there is something else you need to know.". He added mysteriously._

_At this moment, Sam told her everything. It was a bit selfish to do it but he really hoped that telling her about Dean__'__s fate would put her mind to rest but it did not happen. S_

_he was sadder than before and explained to him that she would rather he did not love her than him being condemned to die soon. _

_Her words touched Sam's heart really deeply. She really did love Dean and all the pain he felt when Jessica died came back to him._

_They decided it was better for everyone to hide this meeting from Dean. He did not need to know and feel even guiltier._

_She swore to keep in touch with Sam and she did two or three times but about a month ago, she stopped phoning he did not know why. _

When Sam stopped his trip on memory lane, he was in front of her door. He thought about leaving but he knew that he wanted to see her and knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam saw Angela, he was surprised to see how much she changed in just 6 weeks.

She was not the girl full of hope she used to be. _Her eyes lost the fire they had before_. Thought Sam sadly.

She seemed very tired and worried but when she saw him, a beautiful smile lighted up her face and it seemed, for a second, that she was the girl she used to be.

" Hey angel" said Sam hugging her tight.

" Sam! It's so good to see you again. I really missed you, you know, more than I thought." She said sincerely stil lin his arms.

Sam looked at her and started to laugh." Well… I don't know how to take it but I guess it was a compliment so... Thanks".

She blushed with embarrassment She was still on the doorway just looking at him in a way that he could not describe.

" Angie? Are you with me? Do you want to talk in front of the door or are you going to let me in?" Asked Sam with a smile.

Angie shook her head." Um? Yes, sorry. Of course you can come in!"

Sam looked around the flat; it was small but cozy. It was the kind of place where you felt at home without really knowing why. Sam sat on the sofa.

" Do you want to drink something Sam?" Asked Angela going in the kitchenette.

" Have you got beer?" He asked looking at her. _What is wrong with you?_ He asked to himself.

"You know I don't drink." She said laughing "But yes I do! I bought some yesterday to be ready for your visit!"

Sam looked at her while she brought back the beer." You didn't change at all. You are still really thoughtful! Come on now… Sit for a minute and tell me what you know." He added tryign to sound cheerful.

She sat in the armchair in front of Sam and took the file, which was on the coffee table.

" Well… You told me not to take any risks and I didn't but…" she smiled " I did some research on the net to help you guys and I found some info. I think you should check them out."

Sam sat back and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't understand you Angie. You phoned and asked for our help and now you are sending me many signals, which lead me to think that you don't want us to hang around for too long. Be honest with me!"

Sam stood up and kneeled near the armchair. "I've always been honest with you, I told you much more then I should have and don't you think I deserve the same consideration? Gosh, I've lied to Dean for you and I never did that before!" He added with a bit of anger in the voice. _What are you hidding from me?! _He added to himself.

Angela fondled his cheek. " Oh Sam, I don't know what to tell you. I...I'm really happy to see you and I didn't lie when I said that I missed you. It's true!" She gave him a sad smile. "However, I missed your brother even more. Each day I feel worse." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I really hoped that time would wash my pain away and make my love for him disappeared but I don't feel like fighting those feelings anymore. I'm tired to do so and I want to keep you around, I really do but... Thinking that he is not far from me and that I can't see him hurt me even more but I know that if I see him, my pain would be even worse!"

She dried her tears with the back of her hand. " I'm really sorry if I didn't welcome you the way I wanted to. You will always be welcome here. You are in my heart Sam and nothing will change that. So please forgive me! Are we fine?" She asked with sad eyes squeezing his hand.

Sam smiled. " Of course we are, I didn't think about your feelings. I'm sorry too." Said Sam really feeling for Angela.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

" We are pretty pathetic don't you think?" Said Angela opening the file on her knees. "We should start working on the kidnappings now because if I'm right there will be another one tomorrow night."

Sam sat back on the sofa."Yes, you're right. So tell me, what do you know?"

"Well… I found one thing that could be interesting... It was not easy to find though but there is a Demon called Ataya and he is kidnapping children every ten years and keep them locked in a cave in order to feed of their innocence and once they've lost all their innocence he kills them and start to hunt for new children." Angela sounded really professional.

_It's like she did that her whole life!_ Thought Sam impressed. "Well, if we look at the positive side, the children are still alive so once we find where the demon is hiding them we would be able to free them." Said Sam wanting to sound positive.

"I guess but… There is something else. Each time the demon feed on them they are loosing their… How can I say that…Um… « _Senses_ »." She said grimacing.

"What do you mean by « _senses_ »?" Asked Sam frowning

"They are loosing their sights, their ability to talk etcetera… At the end, they have major organs failures and they usually die from their injuries. Moreover, I have another bad news; I didn't find any hint on where he could hide or on the way to kill him. I'm sorry." Said Angela really feeling useless.

"Don't be sorry! You did much more than your share! Firstly we need to check if this demon is the cause of those abductions." Sam saw that Angela was quite uncomfortable. Her face was all red. She was hiding something. "What are you hiding me? " He asked with a cheeky smile.

" I don't know if I should tell you… I know you will shout at me!" She said pouting

Sam started to laugh at her baby face. "Come on tell me. I swear I won't shout!"

" Well…I've also seen on that site that there was a way to check if that demon was the source of the kidnappings. It is pretty simple actually, you have to go in the room of the last child abducted and put a mix of salt, holly water and honey on the bed sheets. If they turn green it means that Ataya is behind them. So…." Angela started to move on her sit, she felt bad because she did not listen to Sam when he told her to stay out of this story.

"So, last night I went to the Millers' house, and I checked Billy's bed. Oh! I forgot to tell you that Billy is the last child kidnapped!" She added like a child.

Sam put his hand in front of his mouth not to show her he was smiling."I figured Angie! Go on."

"His bed sheets turned green! Can you believe it? Anyway, if you trust me you don't need to check if you are dealing with Ataya. I know you are. You just need to find a way to kill him now." She added finally proud of herself.

"You did a great job! I'm proud of you but I'm upset too! You told me that everybody in town was a suspect, imagine what would have happened if the Millers did find you in their house?! You would be in jail now! Don't do that again okay?" Said Sam but he was not really mad.

She stood.

" I promise I won't do it again. I have too much to lose to risk anything." She added mysteriously

Sam looked at her strangely. _What is she talking about? _He asked himlself. Nevertheless, he knew somehow that she would not tell him.

"Don't worry about finding a way to kill the Demon. My dad left us his journal with all his demoniac experiences and I'm sure there is a way to kill this demon inside." Said Sam to reassure her.

Angela seemed to be interested about what Sam just told her. "A journal? Could I see it before you leave?"

Sam shrugged." Why not! You know everything about us anyway now." He smiled " So yes, I'll bring it with me next time I'll come to visit you."

Her eyes were all lighted up. Sam thought she was her old self again.

" When are you coming back?" she asked with excitation

" Huh Huh… 20 minutes ago you wanted us to leave town and now you want to see me as soon as possible?" Asked Sam smirking.

She looked at him as if she was offended.

" Oh come on! Don't look at me like that! I'm just kidding!" he said bursting into laugher.

She made her cheeky smile. " I know you are but I also know that you can't resist my offended face!"

Sam pulled her into a bear hug. " I really missed you! I whished I could have a sister like you! Listen I have to go now or Dean will start asking questions. Don't worry I'll phone you as soon as I have some updates okay?"

She walked him to the door. " Okay Sam, I will be here anyway. You can just come if you want." She said tiredly.

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek "I will do. Don't worry I won't forget."

She closed the door.

Sam was ready to take the lift when she called him.

" Sam?!" She shouted opening the door again.

He walked back to her door.

" What is it? Did you forget something?" He asked frowning.

" How is he doing?" She asked with a sad smile.

Sam took a deep breath. _What can I say_? He thought." I don't know Angie. He doesn't show his feelings even to me! I can't really say but I'm sure of one thing though, you are still in his mind."

" Thank you for telling me that Sam. I'll catch with you later". She slowly closed the door again.

Sam decided to call Dean as soon as he was outside Angela's building.

" It's me, I found some info about the kidnappings and I was right... there is a demon behind them." Said Sam glad that his brother was nto there to read in his eyes. "I'll be at the motel in 10 minutes you care to join me?" Sam tried to joke but his brother voice really worried him.

" I'm sorry Sammy but I can't be there in ten minutes. I still have some people to interrogate. I'll be in late" Said Dean distant.

Sam frowned.

" Did you listen to me? I found the Demon!" Said Sam in disbelieve. "Why do you need to interrogate people for?!"

"Um? Yes, I'll see you later." Said Dean not listening.

Sam heard the tonality again. _Dean hanged up on me!! What the hell is happening here!? _Sam asked to himself.

He decided to go back to the motel to find a way to kill the demon and maybe the place where he was hiding. Like that.. when his brother would be ready to come back, they could go and kill that beast!

Sam was still upset when he arrived at the motel. _What are you doing Dean? _He thougth worried.

Dean was sat in his car, in front of Angela parents' house. He just wanted to see her again. He missed her a bit more everyday and he was sure that just a look at her face would make him feel better. However, he was waiting since more than 3 hours now and she was nowhere near this place. _Where is she?_ Dean thought with anger. He needed to know!


	5. Chapter 5

Angela was on her sofa., She was looking at the autumn breeze moving the leafs of the trees. But she was not really looking at them. She was remembering what happened a couple of months ago. What she did with Dean. She acted like a child, like nothing else mattered but to be into Deans' arms.

"How could you act like that?!" She asked to herself.

The two weeks she spent with him where still fresh into her mind and the constant aching she could feel deep into her heart was there to recall her day after day that her love was real and that it was not only a dream as she wished every mornings.

She could still see clearly into her mind the first day he sat his eyes on her.

_**Flashback:**_

_She was cleaning Martin office when in came. He smiled to her. At that exact moment she felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest but she could also remember that he had the saddest eyes she had never seen._

_More the days passed and more she was in love. It was true that he seemed to be a tortured loner that did not let anybody close enough to hurt him but she thought that her love could heal him. She thought that her patience and her sweetness would make him trustful enough to open her his heart. _

_She thought it would never happen when, after a couple of beers, he just looked into her eyes and said " you know you are quite special ."_

_She did not expect that and started to laugh " I__'__m special? Well can you be more specific please because I don__'__t really know how to stand!! Should I be offended or delighted?"_

_He was still staring at her and did not answer. He tried to talk about something else but he seemed confused. He did not what to do... Angela was actually surprised by his way to act because he was the kind of person to always know what to do!_

_"You know what I__'__m trying to tell you is that…" He put his hands on top of hers " I__'__m in love with you."_

_Angela looked at him with her mouth wide open. What could she say? She wanted to hear that but did it really happen or did she wanted it so bad that she heard what she wanted? "Sorry? Can you repeat?"_

_" Well, I don__'__t like to repeat myself" Said Dean wanted to sound serious "but I__'__m falling in love with you. You are the most amazing girl I have met and god knows I have met a lot of girls!!" He added with a smile._

_She feels relieved it was really him talking! No other man would have talked about the other girls he met! He was really one of a kind!! _

_" Thank you Dean." Said Angela with a bright smile. She put her hand on his cheek "You don__'__t know what it means to me because I love you too."_

_Dean seemed surprised by this revelation. " I thought you liked Sammy!"_

_She started to laugh. " Well no... I like you! You don__'__t know much about girls do you? I do like your brother but more as a brother you see?"_

_" Oh no, don__'__t say that! Don__'__t say brother!" Said Dean grimacing. "It__'__s quite unhealthy to have a brother like Sam and I know what I__'__m talking about." He stopped to talk for a minute and added " You are right, I don__'__t know much about girls like you. You are such a good and nice person. Usually I only sleep with them... I don__'__t fall in love!" He said seriously._

_" I guess it is a compliment coming from you." She said biting her bottom lip._

_He gently left her chin to look into her eyes. She could see so much tenderness in his eyes. " It definitely was a compliment." He kissed her softly._

_His lips are even smoother than I thought they would be!! Thought Angela parting her lips to let him in._

_It was at this exact moment that she understood deep down that Dean was her soul mate and she decided to take this relation one step further. She already gave him her heart, she decided to give him her body and her soul. It was her first time but she did not expect what would happen the morning after._

_She thought that he was going to tell her the truth. She would have made many sacrifices to be with him. She was ready to follow him during the hunts everywhere. She was even ready to wait for him till he would came back to her. But she never imagined, even in a worst nightmares, to wake up alone in a cold bed and a broken heart knowing that the love of her life left her forever._

She came back to reality. _It's too late now_. She danced with the fire and she got burned!

_Will you still love tomorrow?!_ She thought sarcastically._ I guess not_.

She decided to go out for a while. Sam had her number and some fresh air was what she needed.

Dean came back to the motel pretty upset. He was upset against himself for being so weak. He had no right to fall in love but it was not the worst part! He had no right to tell Angela about his feelings!

_What was I thinking of? Nothing! That was the problem! _Thought Dean angry. He waited so long in front of her house that he could not feel his butt anymore.

He was not able to do his job properly... she was in his mind! He only wanted to see if she was okay! But she was nowhere to be found, it was like she disappeared.

When he came into the room Sam was looking at a map.

" Dean! Where were you? I tried to phone you at least ten times but your phone was off! What were you thinking?" Said Sam with worried in his voice

Dean didn't want to deal with his brother right now. He did not feel like fighting now." I had things to do Sammy! I didn't find much but… Let me just go take a shower okay? We'll talk later."

" You seem worried Dean, tell me what's going on?" Asked Sam nicely.

" Oh Come on Sammy!!" Shouted Dean " Don't you want to shut up for 5 small minutes please?! Don't start your _feeling-touchy _voodoo on me right now. Just look at your map and leave me alone."

Dean did not leave his brother the opportunity to respond and went straight into the shower. Dean did not want to admit to himself that being back here where he had all these great memories made him weaker than he should be.

He also tried to deny that he could give everything he owned just to spend one more night in Angela's arms. In fact it was the only place in the world where he truly found peace.

He came back in the room, Sam was still looking at the map.

Dean sat down on the chair next to him and acted like nothing happened. " So Sammy? What did you find out?"

" Well, I'm sure you will pleased to know that I found the demon and the way to kill him too!" Said Sam proudly. _What the hell is going on with you?!_He asked himself.

Sam said that quite normally and this absence of reaction seemed weird for Dean because the_ normal _Sam would have rubbed his findings straight into his face but he decided to let it go

" That's great Sam. Come on take your map and we are ready to go to kill that son of a bitch." Said Dean seriously.

" Well that's not that simple actually. There is many different places where he can hide and we need to find this place tonight and go to kill him tomorrow during day time when he is vulnerable." Said Sam looking at Dean with worries in his eyes.

Dean put his jacket on. " Do you have any idea of where he could me hiding?"

" Yes well... I could bet on four places but I can't be sure." Said Sam embarassed.

Dean took the Impala's keys and threw Sams' jacket into his direction. " Huh...huh College boy!! We better go now and check those places. You will explain me your findings on the car!"

Sam kept looking at Dean. "Come on Sammy, I know I'm gorgeous but move your fat ass and sit in the car! We have work to do!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning: **

Dean parked the Impala in front of a coffee shop.

They looked all night long and finally found where the Ataya was hiding but they had to wait for it to sleep before to kill it. He wanted to do it straight away but Sam stopped him because it would have been too dangerous for the children.

Dean did not even think about them. _Damn Sammy!! You're so perfect! _Thought Dean.

They decided to go back in town to get their caffeine dose. Dean was a coffee addict and he was proud of it.

Dean was ready to ask Sam to go to fetch the drinks when he saw her. She was just entering the small grocery shop at the side of the coffee shop. She seemed really tired and she also lost a bit of weight. She was already in but he could not stop starring at the door.

How many time did he think about going back to her? Did he not give already enough for this fight? They could not win!! He will be gone in ten months now and he thought more and more often that he deserved to have some happiness before the end.

He imagined many times how it would be to go back to her. They would lived together and be happy, he deserved to be loved! But each time the reality was coming back as a boomerang and he perfectly knew that doing that would be selfish. He was aware of her love for him and she was too good to suffer. She was probably sad now but it would be even worse in ten months and he did not want to break her heart!

_She deserves to love and to be loved by a good man and it's clearly not me! _Thought Dean sadly.

She did not know the truth about him but if she knew at the time she would not have fallen in love with him! He could have told her that day at the motel... tell her what he was doing. She probably would not be that sad today but he wanted her to love him... he wanted to be missed by her he just wanted to be love by the person he loved.

_How bad it is?_ He thougth.

" Dean? Are you with me?" Asked Sam shaking his hand in front of Dean's eyes.

" Hum? Sorry I was just thinking about... the demon." Said Dean praying that Sam would not ask for more.

" I asked you if you wanted a Latte or just a black coffee?" Asked Sam ready to open the car door.

Dean waited before to answer. He tried to go against his desire but he knew that he would not have his mind fully concentrate on the job. He just needed to talk to her for a second and everything would be better after that.

" You know what Sammy... Stay in the car. I'll go and pick the coffees but I just have to go at the shop for 5 minutes okay?" Said Dean his eyes still glued on the shop door.

" Yes fine Dean but what for?" Dean looked at Sam and open the door.

" Because I do that's all!" Said Dear harshly.

Angela was trying to find something healthy to eat. She knew that all the junk she was having those days were bad for her and she decided to go back to her good habits.

She was picking some apples when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was like being burned and all her body reacted to this touch. She did not need to turn around her body recognized that touch.

" Dean…" She said in a whisper and turned around.

He was just standing there with his hands on his pockets. He was smiling to her but not on his usual way. No, today, his smile was reflecting what his eyes always said. It was a sad smile.

" How are you doing Angie?" said Dean. He did not know what to say. He went into the shop without any idea of what he was going to do next... He obeyed his heart._ You moron! _He thought.

She did not look at him. It would have been too hard to pretend to be indifferent and detached while looking into his beautiful eyes.

" What do you want me to say Dean? I'm fine." She said trying to sound nonchalante.

He came closer. " Really? You seem tired? Something's wrong?" He asked really worried.

" No why? I've « _forgot and forgave _». It's what you asked me to do right?" She felt bad to be so mean and cold with him when the only thing she wanted to do was hug and kiss him.

Dean was hurt by so much coldness. She was not herself but what surprised him even more was her total absence of surprise when she saw him there.

" Well, I'm happy that you're okay..." Dean frowned. "But you are not surprised to see me there?"

Angela did not expect his question and she had to think fast to figure something out. She knew that she was the worst liar on earth but she had to say something.

"Why should I be? I mean you are surely doing your FBI work because there is some kidnappings going on around here so… What do you want me to add? I'm not surprised or happy or even sad to see you." She kept playing with her fingers. " We are not friends Dean, we never were, I just don't care to see you here." She pretended to look at her watch. " Sorry but I have to go, Take care."

She did not left him a chance to speak. She was such in a hurry to go that she left all her groceries there.

Dean frowned, only one thing could explain her behavior. She knew they were coming back and only one person could have told her: _Sam!!..You're so dead!! _Thought Dean red with anger.

Sam knew that trouble was coming his when he saw Angela storming out of the shop and Dean coming back to the car with his angry _« I'm-about-to-kill-you »_ face on.

Dean sat into the car and stared at his brother.

Sam surprised himself to think that if Deans' eyes could kill he would be dead by now.

" You told her you moron! Don't deny it she is not a good liar and you are not that good either! Lying is MY prerogative!". Dean was screaming pointing at him.

Sam has never seen his brother that upset before. He tried to calm him.

" Come on Dean, I had no choice! She is far from stupid and she found out by herself. Since when does FBI agents are coming to investigate when someone dies from an heart attack?" Said Sam calmly.

Dean did not understand what Sam meant. " What heart attack are you talking about? What did she found out?" He asked frowning.

Sam did not know what to say. _I'm so dumb!_ He thought. He felt really bad and tried to act silly. It always worked for his brother. " What? I don't understand" .

Dean face was all red. He was even more furious than before. " Don't act dumb with me Sammy! I invented that game! Tell me now or I swear I'll kick your butt so hard that you won't sit for at least a week."

Sam knew that he was doom and that lying would not help anymore because Dean would eventually put all the pieces together. " She knows what we are doing Dean..." Said Sam embarassed. "She... She was the one who informed me about the kidnappings. She asked me to come."

Dean was shaking his head moaning. " Hum, that's brilliant!!" He shouted "Just a question smart ass... didn't you think... just for a minute, that it was important news and that you should have told me that a long time ago?" Asked Dean sarcastically.

Sam decided to face his brother and to tell him what he really thought. "No I didn't think it was important and you know why? Because you said you didn't care about her! If you knew before you would not have left her all alone on this motel room?" Asked Sam arching his eyebrows. "Please Dean! Who are you trying to fool? Not me!"

All the blood drained from Deans' face. Sam knew right away that he shouldn't have said that.

" What are you talking about? What do you know about us? You don't know anything!" Said Dean punchin his brother on the arm. "And don't ask me to share my feeling with you once again because I'll kill you!" He added seriously.

Dean started the car. " This is not over Sammy! I'll shout at you later. For now we have a demon to kill and the sooner is the better."

While they drove to the cave, Dean could not stop thinking about what Sam told him. _Would the situation be different now if I knew that before? Who knows...My brother did not leave me the choice anyway_!! Thought Dean sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Sam got rid of the demon in not time it was easy but the mess he lift behind was disgusting. Sam did find how to kill it but he did not know that he would blow up on them. They were covered with some kind of green « _fluid_ » which was terribly glued to their skin and clothes and also smelled awfully! Dean was even more upset against Sam, if it was possible!

They decided to go back to town and to make an anonymous call to the police station in order to tell them where the children were kept.

While driving back to town, Dean decided to finish their conversation.

" So Sam, a.k.a betraying moron, what does Angie exactly knows about us?"

Sam prayed that Dean would drop this story but he perfectly knew that he would not do so. " Well…" said Sam really uncomfortable with this all situation. "I'll tell you everything you want to know but allow me to ask you a question before and…"

" What? You want to ask me a question? You're kidding right? You lost the right to ask me questions when you decided to hide things from me! Things which directly linked to me ! So you shut the hell up! No in fact You don't shut up! You just tell me what I want to know."

Sam understood that his choices were limited and that he really needed to tell Dean what he wanted to know even if it was not the whole truth. "All right! I'll tell you what you want to know! Okay… I lied to you when I told you that I didn't see her the day we left town. I was in front of her house when she called me and asked her to meet at the motel." Sam looked at his brother.

Dean stopped the car.

"Why are you stopping Dean?" asked Sam worried

" Maybe I just want to kill you. Who knows… No I won't do it now, maybe later!" Deam pointed to comething in front of him. " There is a public phone idiot. Go and give the call I'll wait for you here!."

Sam went to the phone and gave the information to the police. When he hanged up he looked toward his brother who seemed completely lost in his thoughts. He really regretted this whole thing but it was too late and he was the one to blame.

When Sam was back into the car, Dean left again.

" Finish your story now!" asked Dean.

" Well, as I told you before, I met her at the motel and she showed me the little note you left her. I wanted to ease her mind so… so I told her that you were dealing with some dangerous things and that you probably wanted to protect her and she asked me if it was from demons."

Dean stopped the car again and turned toward his brother." She told you that?" Said Dean incredulous. " She really used the word «_demons_ »?"

Sam looked around the car. " We shouldn't stay here Dean, the cops will arrive soon and we are only a couple of miles from the phone boot."

" Oh come on! You are a chicken or what? Cop in this town are dicks! They can't figure a thing! So, speak fast now cause this green shit is gluing to my skin and the car will certainly smell for weeks and you'll have to clean it!"

Sam sighed, " Okay bro you win! Yes she said « _demons_ » so,anyway, when I asked her why she was saying that she told me that she found out about us the night we went to eat at her house. She paid a little visit to our trunk and figured everything out as a big girl! I just confirmed, it would have been an insult to her intelligence to lie! I did not hear from her in over a month! I swear and after she phoned me for the kidnappings that all! You know everything now!"

Dean was taping the steering wheels. " That all?! It is already too much to accept! You are telling me that Angie knew everything about our job, that she kept in touch with you after we left town and that she is the source of us coming back here and you have the courage to say _"that's all"_!" Dean shook his head. " I don't know what to tell you Sam… I really don't know."

They drove back to the motel in a complete silence. Sam was pretending to play with his phone but he was sending a text message to Angela informing her that he will be to her place in less than an hour.

When they arrived to the motel, they took a shower. When Sam finished he went back to the room to find Dean laid on his bed watching TV.

"What are you doing?"

" I'm playing chess! What do you think I'm doing? And you are supposed to be the smart one!" Said Dean with a sarcastic laugh

Sam took his jacket. " I meant, what do you want to do?"

Dean kept his eyes on the TV. " I want to relax and watch TV. At the mean time, I want my brother to shut up and leave me alone. We are leaving town tonight."

Sam opened the door. " You wish is going to be granted Dean. I go to see Angie. I'll be back later."

Once Sam closed the door, Dean jumped off the bed, put his jacket on and followed his brother to Angela's' place. He intended to wait for his brother to go in order to do what he had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was sitting on Angela's sofa. She brought him a beer and sat down near him.

" I knew you could do it! Thanks for everything Sam."

Sam took the beer. " You know I didn't do it alone right?"

Angela looked down. " I'm so sorry for the fight you had with your brother, it's all my fault! I should have just left and not talk to him. I didn't say anything you know!"

Sam took her hand. " It's not your fault Angie! Please don't beat yourself up. We decided together to keep this secret. You didn't forced me into anything. I thought it was better too you know. Anyway, I have a little surprise for you." He handed her the journal.

She took it with caution as if it was fragile. She gave him a beautiful smile the kind that was making the day brighter. " God! Is that your dad journal?" Sam nodded. " Everything you want to know is on here. I told you I have nothing to hide. You are very important to me Angie, I mean to us! You can look at it and don't worry it won't break!"

She had tears on her eyes. " Thank you so much for trusting me. You don't know what it means to me."

She was running through the pages while Sam was drinking his beer peacefully. Dean was so lucky to be loved by someone that great but he was too stupid to fight for it!

" Did you already encountered the « _creatures _» of that journal?" Asked Angela.

" Well… I sometime wish I hadn't but yes we did." Said Sam

" Gosh, I just can't believe there is so many horrible things out there! Its just terrifying."

Sam gave her a sad smile." I often think that the ignorant are blessed you know?"

She put the journal on the table and turned to Sam. "I'm not agreeing with you on that one Sam. I thing that knowledge is power and if you look at all the cases you had to deal with, I'm sure that the great majority of the victims didn't know about all these things right?" Sam nodded. "You see?! With your knowledge people are still alive! So, I see it more as a blessing."

Sam kissed her on the forehead. " I really wished to be able to see things like you do! You are so positive."

She blushed " Well I'm doing my best! Can I ask you a favor before you go?"

" Of course you can! What do you need?"

She stood up and gave him a light bulb. " The light in my bathroom is not working anymore and I'm a bit scared of electricity, can you change the bulb for me?"

Sam laughed. " You call that a favor? Of course I'll do it!"

Sam went to the bathroom, Angela waited a second to be sure he was in and ripped of the page she needed from the journal. She did not like the idea to betray Sam but even if she could explain it to him he would not understand and she knew what she had to do.

They continued to talk about everything and anything for half an hour when Sam stood up.

" I'm sorry Angie but I really have to go. Dean wants to leave tonight and if I make him wait to long he'll kill me! He is already upset so…"

Angela hugged him. " I understand Sam, don't worry! Take care of yourself okay? And take care of him too please."

" I will do Angie. I know how much you care for him."

He was ready to open the door when she took his hand, she seemed a bit agitated. " Sam, I have something else to ask you but don't ask me why, I can't explain you right know okay?"

" Go on…" Said Sam concerned.

" It is not impossible that in a near future I'll ask you to come back. Nothing is sure yet but if I do, I'll really need you and Dean to come back as fast as you can without asking any questions. Please promise me to do it!!"

He put his hands on her shoulders, she was shaking. " Yes I will, you know that but why? Is there something wrong with you?"

" No Sam, nothing is wrong but please I just need you to reassure me! Will you do it?"

" Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hugged her strongly. " You are like family to me. I'll do anything to help."

" Thank you Sam". She kissed him on the cheek. " You should go now or your brother will be upset."

She opened the door for him, once he was on the corridor he turned around to look at her. He knew something was wrong but he did not know what to expect. He just hope that everything would be fine. He waved to her while entering the lift.

Angela closed the door, she knew what she had to do. She read the page of the journal and decided to go and try to find the ingredients for the incantation.

She took her bag when someone bang at the door. It was surely Sam who forgot something.

She opened the door. " Did you forget somet…" But it was not Sam in front of her, it was Dean!

" Hey Angie, I…"

She tried to close the door, Dean put his foot to block it.

" What do you want Dean?"

He smiled. " I'm happy to see you too Angie! We need to talk." He forced himself in.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean looked around the room, while Angela was in front of the closed door with her arms crossed on her chest.

" Your flat is really cozy!" He sat on her armchair.

She came closer " What do you want Dean?"

" I told you we need to talk." He looked at the table " Are you going to offer me a beer or to I have to take it myself?"

Angela sighed. " No Dean, we don't need to talk and I don't have a beer for you sorry."

Dean pointed the empty bottle still on the table. " Well… I guess I'll have to help myself then."

Angela stood in front of the door of the kitchenette. " How dare you?" She was really angry. " You come to my house uninvited and you act like you own the place! Who do you think you are?"

Dean came closer, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. She had to move, she could not show him he was troubling her.

He approached his lips of her ear and murmured: " you know well that the politeness and the rules are not my key point don't you?"

She pushed him away and sat on a chair. " Well… Do whatever you want! You always do that anyway!"

He opened the fridge " Woaw! You only have healthy food on there! What did happen to your passion for chocolate cakes?"

" It's none of your business but I am a bit chubby and I really need to lose some weight ."

He came back with a beer. " I guess you forgot about this one" Said Dean showing her the bottle." And concerning your weight, you're perfect as you are and you know that!"

She chuckled " Whatever! What do you want? I don't have time to lose."

Dean seemed serious now. " I just want to know why you didn't tell me everything. I mean why did you hide the fact that you knew about my real occupation?"

" I didn't know what was the point of telling. I mean it wouldn't have changed anything anyway and I figured that if you didn't tell me yourself you had a reason so why bringing all that up?"

Dean looked sad. " I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was crazy! It 's not because I didn't trust you. You need to know that."

It warmed her heart, she wanted to smile and to tell him that it was okay but she could not. He had to leave town tonight. Now she had what she needed and his presence here could destroy her plan. She could not take that risk. " It doesn't matter anymore Dean. I mean… I knew you were going to go anyway so… I just did what I wanted to do. We didn't share much you know."

Dean seemed shocked by her words " What? How could you say we didn't share much! You gave me your virginity that night Angie and don't tell me it was nothing, you waited 25 years old so it clearly was important to you!"

Angela stood up and laughed loudly to hide her trouble and the pain she felt. " Oh come on Dean! Please, don't act like if you were me! You wanted to get laid and you did!! Maybe I was just fed up to be a virgin and I just wanted to get rid of it with a hot guy. What do you know? It's possible!"

Dean stood up and crossed the room he was furious against her. He put her hands on her shoulders and shook her. " How can you say that? You have no right to bring dirt on our story! It was a lot more for you than what you say. I heard that night when you told me how much you cared for me and how much you loved me. I can't believe you became so cold."

She wanted to hurt him " And tell me Dean… whose fault is that?"

He did not know what to answer, her words felt like a knife on his heart. She went to a bookshelf and took a CD. She handed it to him. " If you really want to know why I did it, listen to track 10 on your way back." She opened the door." I really think you should go now I have things to do."

He walked to the door. "Maybe I can drive you somewhere?" He said calmed again.

She looked straight into his eyes and said " No Dean you can't. I didn't want to be nasty but I just don't want to see you anymore."

He smiled but it was the saddest smile she has ever seen. " I understand...I looked for that! You are right." He kissed her by surprise " Take care of you okay?"

She wanted to jump into his arms but she gathered all the courage left in her " Don't worry about me. If I don't take care of me who else would?"

She closed the door and cried. It was over.

When Dean opened the door downstair Sam was there against the car door.

" How did you know I was there?" Asked Dean

" Well, I went back to the motel and you were not around. I knew you would not leave town without me so I came back here. It was my best bet." Sam looked down. " What did she tell you?"

" It is none of your business Sammy. Now get on the car and shut your cake hole! I don't want to talk with you for at least 100 miles."

Sam rose in the car without a word. They were leaving town for good this time.

Dean still had something to ask Sam. " Have you got your CD player? Can you connect it to the car radio?"

" Sure why?"

" Just do it okay?" Dean gave the CD to Sam " Can you put track ten?"

Sam did it while Dean drove. The song was « _Standing outside the fire _» by _Garth_ _Brooks_ and it said:

_"We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned_

_We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned _

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire  
We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own   
Those who will never take the fall_

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all  
They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire  
There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide   
Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire   
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire."_

Once the song finished Dean smiled for himself. He knew what she wanted to tell him. He was the « _strong_ » of the song but she was the real strong one because she decided to live her love for him to the full even if she knew she was going to be burn by this love. His heart filled with something he could not really describe. He felt a sort of peace... He was loved! It is all he wanted!

If only he knew…


	10. Chapter 10

They were driving for half an hour when Sam took their dads' journal. He wanted to specify on it that the Atayas were blowing up when killed. It would avoid a bad surprise to the next user of the journa! He was going through the pages when he saw that a page had been ripped off. He knew too well what was written of it.

At the meantime, Dean was still thinking about Angela's feelings. He took the decision to fight the pact he made. He was ready to survive now. He was already imagining his future with her. He would go back and tell her everything about the pact. She would finally forgive him and they would stay together and start a family. This thought gave him hope. Everything was possible now that he had love.

" Dean, I know I can't speak to you but don't you think it was a bit childish to rip of the page of that bitch? You know that I'm not going to make a pact with her anyway!"

Dean sighted, " What the hell are you talking about? I don't understand your metaphors apparently."

Sam looked at his brother " Come on Dean! You are the only one except me to have access to this journal."

" Hey! You're calling me a liar or what? I didn't remove anything of this journal! She won't accept to exchange our place anyway! I'm not silly, she won't accept to make a deal with you!"

Sam shook his head " Whatever Dean… Nobody has access to this journal so if it's not you who could…" Sam stopped to talk, he was so scared. He hope he made a mistake but if it was not Dean only one person could have taken this page: Angela!

" Sam? Why did you stop your…" Sam interrupted him.

" We have to back Dean! We have to do it now!"

" Why?" Dean looked at Sam. Sam seemed really scared. Dean has never seen his brother so agitated and it scared him too. Dean stopped the car. He started to shout at his brother. " Sam tell me why do we have to go back? What's going on?"

Sam was all white and was shaking now. " She took the page Dean! She is going to do something stupid."

" Who took the page?" While he asked the question, Dean realized who Sam was talking about. " Angie took it?! How could she ?"

" Please drive back and I'll tell you. I beg you Dean." Sam had tears on his eyes.

Dean turned the car back and he was driving as fast as he could.

" You have to talk now Sam and fast!" Said Dean with a hard voice full of anger.

" I'll try to summarize. She knows that you are going to die and she knows why. I'm sorry! I never thought she would try something that stupid! And before you ask yes she saw the journal and she stayed alone with it. Oh god! If she makes a pact I would never forgive myself."

Dean continued to drive but turned toward his brother. His eyes were expressing something terrifying, Sam could not put a name on that look but it gave him the chill. " If I were you Sammy I'll pray because if she dies… you die!"


	11. Chapter 11

It was quite dark now. Angela left the car lights on to see what she was doing. She did put the box on the ground. She felt silly alone on that cross road but she was also really scared. She did not know what to expect. Will this demon show up? Will he be terrifying? Will he try to kill her? She stopped asking herself questions when she heard steps behind her.

" What can I do for you sweetie?" Said a woman voice.

Angela was fearful to turn around but she had no choice. She was surprised to see such a beautiful woman with long dark hair.

She did not know what to say. " Are you the demon we need to contact if we want to make a pact?" She realized after finishing her sentence that it was a stupid question.

The woman laughed. " Yes I am, I guess you won the lottery." She approached Angela and looked deep into her eyes. " I like you! You are really pure. How come a pure soul is coming to me? I never had someone as pure as you calling me before. It is such an honor! My boss is going to appreciate that."

Angela was sweating she was not sure of what she was doing. " Well… I know someone who did a pact with you and I want you to give him more time."

The woman smiled " Well, well, well… That's interesting. You are ready to give your soul for someone else! I never been loved like that! How long does he had left?"

" I don't know exactly" said Angela who could not remember the exact time left to Dean so she was stressed. " Approximately ten months I guess."

" And you want to take his place right? I don't know if I can do that."

" I don't ask you to release his soul! I just ask you to give him more time."

" Hum… you got me interested there: Two souls for the price of one? There is just one thing I'd like to ask you..." She started to walk around Angela. " Why are you ready to spend eternity in Hell? You know I really feel for you. You are like a puppy." She laughed " And you know Hell it is an horrible place to spend eternity I mean… it's Hell!"

Angela felt her courage coming back. " I already live in it…. It won't change much."

The woman shook her head. " Come on! Your life can't be that terrible! You are so sweet and I can smell your purity from there. You don't know what Hell is girl! I can assure you that!"

Angela was angry. " How can you assess what my life is! You don't know me!"

" Maybe I don't know you but I know what I feel in your contact and there is nothing bad in you! I never met anyone like you before. I even didn't think that a person like you existed! You wouldn't be so pure if you life was so terrible! Tell me what is so terrible in your life that you want to die?! I mean if I accept you pact and I don't know if I will... Your going to die probably sooner than you should so tell me… Why do you want to kill yourself?"

Angela sat down on the hood of the car and the demon sat next to her. " I don't want to kill myself. Do you know that I have no friends? Nobody knows I even exist! I spent 6 years in college and only the teachers knew what my name was. I had my first boyfriend at 25 years old and it lasted for a day! The only example of man I had in my life is my dad who is an alcoholic who treats my mother and I like shit! When I went to college he told me to stay away that I did not deserve to be in his house but I came back! I did it for my mum who was going through Hell. At least, with me at home he could harass me and leave her some peace. I moved out from their house a month ago and I wanted to see if someone cared enough about me to see if I disappeared. I stayed in my flat for three weeks and nobody even asked were I was. Nobody phoned and nobody cared! I'm useless, I never made the difference in anything! I don't matter but he matters. Everything that he does mean something! He is more useful to the world than I'll ever be."

The demon stood up and took her hands. " Woaw! I never thought your life was that shitty. You know what? I accept your deal and I give you ten years; what do you think? I'll also give to your guy hum... let me think… 10 years too?

Angela shook her head. " Sorry but I can't accept that. He needs more time."

The woman sighted " You are a real business woman! How long do you want him to have?"

" What about 30 years?" Tried Angela

" No! I can't do that! 30 years? It's like a life time! My boss won't let me do it! We are demons you know? We are not here to be nice!"

Angela started to cry. " You don't understand! I need you to give him a life time. My baby needs to be raised by one of his parents!"

The demon laughed. " You are pregnant? I didn't see that one coming! You are not that pure then… Don't worry I'm just joking! Well… I really like you, I even feel for you. I'll probably be into trouble soon enough but I'll do it. However, I'll give you only 5 years. Are you alright with that?"

Angela was resigned " That's fine by me."

" So, tell me what is the name of this man? I really need to know who was stupid enough to let you go!"

Angela knew that the demon would not like to hear the name she was about to say. " Do I really have to tell you? I mean it is not enough if I think about him strongly while we make the pact?"

The woman smiled. " You are really sweet! But you really need to stop watching horror movies you know. It doesn't work that way! I need his name to change the pact."

Angela looked at the demon really not knowing what to answer. It began to get impatient. " So? Listen if you changed your mind tell me now! I have no time to lose!"

Angela sighed, the hour of truth had sounded. " His name is Dean Winchester."

The woman seemed surprised. "What?! Are you kidding me? There is no way I'll make a deal with you now! I won't save his sorry ass for the world!!"

Angela kneeled and started begging her. " Please! You have to do it! I'll do everything you want! You'll still have his soul at the end and you can take me before that! Why not in ten months? He was supposed to go then. I'll take his place!"

The demon turned around and start walking away but she turned around again." Why would you do that for him? How can you love him? He is just a cold heart bastard who doesn't know what love is! Grow up girl! He doesn't care about you! I'll give many things for your soul but not that! Think about your child for one minute! I'm a demon and I wouldn't want my child to be raised by Dean Winchester! You would be better without him."

Angela started to cry even more. " You don't understand! He will be able to protect him! I can't do it! He is able to save the world, to give a brighter future to the kid!"

The demon came closer to her again. " That right! He is going to kill my race! I'm doing business here okay! I'm not a Saint as you know! You have a good soul but it doesn't worth that much! Nothing does! He won't loose anything by loosing you!"

She was about to add something when a car came fast. She stood behind Angela to protect herself. Dean stormed out of the car and ran to them.

" Do not touch her" Dean said the voice tuck of anger and despair. " I swear to God if you already made any kind of pact with her I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you! But I'll torture you for a long time before."

The Demon smiled and stood in front of Angela. " You wouldn't do that Dean. You are too selfish to do something like that!" She came closer. At the same time Sam went to Angela to see if she was okay.

"Come on Dean! We both know that you're a scum bag. Why did you give me your soul in the first place? Heuh? Because you couldn't live with the pain of loosing your brother but you don't really care of the pain that **HE **will feel when **you** will be gone! You wouldn't kill me because if you do you would kill your brother too!

Dean stared at Angela for a second and looked at the Demon again. " I wouldn't bet on that if I were you!"

The demon started to giggle." I just can't believe it! Dean Winchester is in love! That's first news! Don't worry we did not make the pact yet but we will… sooner or later."

She turned around and looked at Angela. " Hey Angel! I've changed my mind. When you want to seal the pact call me I'll be around. I have something to win in it know. I will see Dean suffer like crazy because he is about to lose the love of his life and the mother of his child." The Demon looked at Dean who seemed in shock. He was trying to find Angela's glance but she was looking at the ground. " Oops! He didn't know about the child? That's to bad. I'll catch you later my Angel."

And the Demon disappeared with a frightening laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean wanted to drive Angela home in the Impala while Sam would have driven Angela's car to her flat but she did not agree to that. He was upset against her but he did not want to show to much yet. He did not know what was the truth and was mainly confused.

She agreed to be driven home by Sam in her own car while Dean was following them.

Sam wanted to talk to her but did not know what to say. He was disappointed and surprised as well. Sam sighed.

Angela looked at him. " You are upset against me." Her voice was really sad. " I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm really sorry."

Sam shook his head." I don't know what to say Angie… I really don't. I lied to Dean for you and you betrayed me by taking this stupid rite from the journal. I also want to add that I don't know yet if this pregnancy is real or not but if it is the case you should have said something. You called truth but you were not a fair player. I have to say I'm not really mad but I'm really disappointed in you. I never thought you'll do something like that! Dean is so furious against me that I'm not even sure he'll trust me ever again! Why did I do that for? For a friend who would rather die than face the truth?"

She started to cry. " It's not what you think Sam. Please don't be mad at me. I really care for you! You are very important for me, I swear! I never wanted to prejudice you! You have to believe me!"

Sam put a hand on her leg. " I know you didn't want to hurt me or Dean but did you really think that was the best way? I'm surprised that you didn't think before to act. You are the thinking type, I mean your are not…. You are not Dean!"

She looked at his hand he was shaking. " I'm sorry if I scared you okay?" He looked at her and nodded. She knew that things were not the way there were and maybe it would never be the same, but she knew that he was starting to forgive her. But she was scared to face Dean. What will she say? How will he treat her?

They were driving up her street now. The more the confrontation got closer and the more she felt her heart accelerating on her chest. It seems that it was about to explode. She wanted to be reassured on Dean reaction. " Sam… Do you think Dean is really upset against me?"

Sam parked the car. " I don't want you to be more upset than you already are but, if you wanted to go to hell half an hour ago I guess you'll have a live preview in no time."

She opened the door and turn to Sam again. " Thanks for your support!" She said with a voice that expressed the contrary.

Dean was already waiting in front of the building door. He took the keys from her hands and opened the door. He was trying to take the control of the situation because he was not able to take control of his feelings right now.

The three of them took the lift without a word. When they arrived in Angelas' flat, Dean turned to Sam " I'm sure that you understand but I need to talk with Angie alone right? So please can you go and wait somewhere else?"

Sam looked at Angela. He could see she was panicking but he could not help her. He owe that to his brother! " Sure, where you want me to go?"

Dean raised his shoulder. " Wherever you want! You can even wait on a box of dynamite for what I care! I just want you out." Sam left without a word, there were no need to argue even more.

Dean just stood there looking at Angela. She felt like a pray stocked in the predator cave. She did not know what to do or what to say. She sat on the sofa. She tried an approach. " You shouldn't be that hard on him you know he didn't know that..."

" What?" She immediately knew that she should have shut her mouth. Dean was shouting at her again. " You worry about him now? After what you did to me! You just shut your mouth and I ask the questions! Do you understand me?"

She nodded, he was right. She had lost her right to argue when she betrayed them. He sat on the chair in front of her. Angela was looking down. Dean brought his hand to raise her head up. He wanted to look into her eyes but as soon as he touched her, she jumped back. He could not believe it. She was scared of him! This thought saddened him but he could not be nice for now. He needed to find out the truth in order to do what was the best for all of them.

" I won't hurt you! Gosh don't you know me just a little? Did I already hurt you?" She was about to answer but he continued. " No, don't answer that question. I won't like the answer! I just want to look into your eyes that all! Can you do that?"

She left her head. Dean cleared his throat. " So are you?"

She knew what he was talking about but tried by every means she knew to put off this answer. " Am I what?"

Dean looked at her and smiled but it was not the kind of smiled she used to get from him." Don't play it all naïve! You perfectly know what I'm talking about. Don't you owe me a direct answer? I'm sure I do! So, I repeat… Are you pregnant?"

She looked at the candle at the table. " Sam told me that demons were lying all the time! Why do you believe her?"

He leaned on the chair. " This particular demon never lied to me... Unlike you! She seemed to happy to tell me that! Plus if you tell me that you are not pregnant I'll believe you after sending Sammy to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test of course!".

She knew she was trapped. " Well maybe I'm pregnant but you didn't think for a minute that it could me be lying to her and that it is not your baby?".

Dean laughed " Of course! You are totally the kind of girl to sleep around! So tell me... Is it Elvis baby? Don't tell me its Jesus Christ, cause I'll never match his image!" he said with a sarcastic voice. " If you are pregnant it is clearly mine so we have to do something!"

She did not know what he was talking about but decided to explained him her plan." I knew what I had to do! Let me explain you why I called the demon."

" Please do. I really want to have fun!" Said Dean

" Well, I know that you love your brother very much because, lets face it, if you didn't you wouldn't have made that pact. He loves you too you know. Every day is harder for him because each morning he thinks that death is coming you way closer and closer! I don't think he would live without you Dean. But I don't have all of that! I want to make this present to you two. I don't have anybody longing for me! I'm all alone! As for the baby, How could I raise our child well? I know what is outside! I'm not stupid and I'm sure that some kind of spirits are going to come after It to take their revenge on you! I can't protect it! But you can! Maybe it won't be the best way to raise a child, I understand that but he will be surrounded by love. I know you won't commit the same mistakes than your dad did! This kid will have a good life!"

Dean sat on the sofa. " I see what you mean… you should do it if you think it is the best."

She looked into his eyes which were expressing something indescribable. " Are you serious?"

" Hell No! Are you insane?! I won't let you do that! Never!! Do you understand me? How could you think that I will let you give your life for me!" Dean voice was shaking with anger. He took her hand. " You have many points wrong on your explanation you see. Someone will be longing for you. Someone will miss you terribly and this someone it's me. I can't let you go! I couldn't live with that.

She gently put her hand on his cheek. It felt so good. He wanted to stop time just to feel her heat for eternity. " I know how you feel Dean but if you think about it; it's guilt speaking, nothing else! And when you said that you'll figure something out I know what you meant but I won't get an abortion. I'm sorry I don't want to."

Her last words brought Dean back to reality. " How can you say that?! I would never consider this option! I want to have children with you! It is not guilt speaking Angie it's love! Didn't you understand yet that I love you! I left you because I wanted to share everything with you but I was scared… scared that you'll break my heart if you figured everything out." Tears started to run on his cheeks. " I thought that if I stayed with you I would have known what happiness really was and I didn't want to leave this world too soon knowing that I was leaving you behind. I thought I was protecting you when I was mainly protecting me!"

She bent over and gave him a tender kiss. " I would never hurt you Dean."

He stood up. " Well… you just did! I guess we are even. You know I listened the song you gave me and I decided to come back to you and settled down as soon as I would have found a way to get out of the pact! But the plan has changed now because you are coming with us." He smiled " I won't leave my future wife alone with my unborn kid!"

Angela did not expect that. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean…You don't need to do that."

He took her into his arms and whispered to her ear " I haven't been so sure in my life before. Having you near me makes me stronger. I love you and I intend to show you that love everyday for the rest of our lives because I'm not going to die! I'll find a way out. I always do"

They stood like that for a moment. They felt safe when they were in each other arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ten Months Later:**

Dean was seated on the bed it was already three in the morning but he could not sleep. It has been like that since a week now but during the day he was pretending that everything was fine but he knew that he was not fooling anyone. They were just pretending to go along knowing that thinking about the end would be too much to bear.

He turned his head to look at Angela sleeping at his side, she was his wife now. They have been married for over five months but he was not able to realise it. He stood up quietly and sat near the white cradle. He looked at his beautiful son sleeping. They named him John after his dad and he was just wonderful. Dean thanked God everyday for gibing him the chance to have a family of his own. He was so lucky to have them near him. He became a husband and a father within a year and just the thought of loosing them tomorrow was a torture for him. He considered Angela and John as a gift but also as a curse because he had to leave them and he was sure it would be worse than Hell.

The baby moved and opened his eyes. Dean took him into his armed and whispered to him: " Hey my Angel. I love you, you know. I win't be with you very much longer but you have to know that if I had the choice, I'll stay with you and your mum forever. You are the best things in my life, the day you are born will stay forever in my mind, wherever I am. I just want you to know that when I'm going to leave my heart will stay with you two. I'll always be with you, in you and I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. I know I won't do much for you and…" Dean could not speak anymore the pain was to strong. He was crying now but he tryed to keep quiet. He kissed his son forehead and put him back on his cradle. He looked at Angela who turned in their bed and looked at John again " You'll take care of her for me okay? Be a good son to her. And become the man I never was."

He laid on his bed again and thought about all they had accomplished in the last ten months. Angela managed to clear his name for the FBI listings by having all the files deleted. She knew someone in Quantico who owed her something big and he accepted to clear his name. She never accepted to tell him what did happen exactly but he never really asked. He trusted her more than himself. They hunted until Angela gave birth to John 3 months ago, she was really useful for the researches. But when Dean took his son in his arms for the first time he knew that he needed to enjoy his new family to the full while he was still able to do so. They settled in a small city in Connecticut and Sam was living with them. He needed Sam to be close because once he will be gone Sam would have to take care of his family and help Angela to raise their son. He was not able to retain a sob. Angela woke up. " Dean? Are you okay? She put her head on his chest. I'm here for you. Tell me what's wrong. Let me heal you."

He kissed her forehead and cherished her hair. " Don't worry honey. I'm just thinking about you and John. I'm so lucky to have you both. I love you more than anything, and having you in my arms is healing me." She put her arms around him. " I know you do. And you will stay with us. We still have a bit of time. I won't loose you Dean. I can't accept that. We'll fight to the end. I'm sure there is a way." He wanted to reassure her. He could not tell her that the time limit was closer than she thought. He just wanted to have one more peaceful night with his wife. " I know Angie. We'll find a way. You better sleep now because the baby will be up soon enough." He kissed her.

He loved her so much! Everyday he spent with her was a miracle. He loved her a bit more everyday and he decided to marry her one day after a fight with a demon that he thought could save him. This Demon did not lie to him and said, after many tortures, that there was no way out of the pact except if the Demon who made it accepted to do so. But, she never agreed to that! After this horrible declaration he came back to his hotel room to find her setting a nice table. She smiled to him and at this exact moment all the pain he was feeling just vanished and he did not want to die without leaving a mark in her life. He decided to marry her right away.

He came back to the harsh reality. He had to speak to Sam in the morning. He wanted to give him the letters he wrote for John, one for each birthday. He wrote some for Angela too she need to have some words to remember how much he loved her and how she saved his life in many different aspects because tomorrow at 11 he would not be around anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

When Dean woke up Angela was not in the room anymore. The bed was already cold. He looked at the clock and saw that he slept less than 2 hours. She probably woke up just after he felt asleep. This morning felt even worst than the others maybe because he knew that it was the last one he would ever see. He wanted to cry, to scream out all his fury to the world but he could not , he had to remain deserving when he would face death. If Angela or Sam saw all his distress they would be even sadder to lose him and he did not want to be the source of more pain.

He stood up and went straight in the bathroom to dress. He had to organise everything before tonight and it had to start with Sam.

He went to the kitchen to find Sam playing with John while Angela was preparing some bacon. It smelt delicious and he would try to keep his last day in mind for his eternity in Hell.

Angela turned around. " Awww Honey, you' re already awake! I wanted to surprise you and bring you the breakfast in bed." She winked at him.

He smiled. He knew exactly what she meant by « _breakfast_ » He came closer gave her a kissed and whispered in her ear " Don't worry , we'll take the « _breakfast »_ later. You know how much I like to take them with you ." She reddened and cleared her throat " Well I hope so!"

Dean put his hands on her cheeks. " Do you even know how beautiful you are when you redden?" He kissed her nose and went to the table to take John in his arms. " Hey Baby! Do you annoy your uncle Sam? Yes? Continuous then!" Sam laughed. " Don't worry I'm sure he won't be as good than his daddy to that game.! You are really the best." Dean smiled at his brother. " Well, thanks for the compliment! I worked hard to gain this level you know." Dean looked at his brother, he was going to miss this brotherly complicity. " I have to speak to you " said Dean very slowly. Sam understood right away what it was about and stopped smiling and nodded.

Dean putted John back on his basket. " Angie, I just need to talk to Sam for five minutes okay? We'll be in his room if you need us." Angela seemed intrigued by that but just smiled, she was scared to understand what was the meeting about.

When they arrived in the bedroom Dean just had time to close the door when Sam took him in his arms. " Oh Dean, I can't believe it is tonight! You can't go now I mean we still have a bit of time in front of us maybe we can find a way out. There is still hope. I can maybe try to contact other hunters maybe they've heard about a way out." Dean sat on Sam bed the eyes full of tears. " Stop it Sammy! We've already contacted all the hunters we heard about! No one knows what to do! There is no more space for hope anymore. Do you really think that I want to spend my last day running around? I just want to spend it with the people who have my heart! I want to be with the people I love that's all." Sam sat near him. "You know I want to fight it right? But I can't! I tought every night about a way to trick her but even if it works it will be too risky for the people I love. I made the choice and I have to face the consequences."

Sam started to cry " But Dean, I know you are ready to face it. But I'm not! Angie is definitely not ready and your son need you! You are the centre of our love you know".

Dean could not contained his tears anymore. " Don't you think I know that little brother? You three are all I have and just to think about spending the eternity far from you is killing me. I just wanted to grow old near my wife and see my son becoming a wonderful man but that's not going to happen! It's already to painful to think about it so please, don't try to give me hope. This hope already made my fate even more terrible to bear. You need to be objective. You need to support Angie with the baby. You have to be strong for them Sammy. They'll need you when I'm gone".

Sam could not answer, he was crying too much to do so.

Dean stood up and went to Sam wardrobe. He took a wooden box and sat back on the bed.

"What's that?" Asked Sam who was trying to dry his tears and to contain the others.

Dean opened the box. " These are letters I've written for John. One for each birthday? There is 25 letters in it and I want you to keep them and to give them for me in due course".

Sam looked at the envelopes and took one where it was written « _18 year old _» on it.

Dean continued. " I've put my heart into them and I tried to express my feeling for him. I know that I'm not the best to express my feelings but I really did my best."

Sam was still looking at the envelope. "You** were **not good at expressing your feeling but since you are with Angie, you changed Dean. You are not the same man then you were! Her loved saved your soul bro!" He turned the letter, the envelope was not closed. " May I?" Dean nodded, his brother could honestly tell him what he thought about it.

Sam read the letter which said:

_My Son, _

_You are a man today and I__'__m sorry I was not around to see you grow up, to teach you all the things that a dad is supposed to teach you. It was my only wish but life decided otherwise. I__'__m sure that your mum did a fantastic job with you and that you became a great young man. Your mum is an Angel son, never forget about that. Now you are an adult and I want you to know that the day I left you two was the worst. I left you but my heart is still with you and always will. You are going to go to college pretty soon because I know that for your mum education is essential and she is right! I__'__m sure your Uncle Sammy taught you how to drive and did all the things I wanted to do with you. I just want you to remember that I love you and your mother more than life. Please make the right choices to make your mum proud. Try to avoid to worry her. She deserves to be in peace. Listen to her and to your Uncle. They have been through a lot and they know what life is._

_Have a good life Johnny, _

_I love you._

_Dad._

Sam put the letter at the side of him. He could not believe how his brother changed. He was able to put down all his feeling. It was really ironic that after all the changes his brother became « _fully human _» just to lose his life! " Your letter is just… is just… I can't put words on it Dean. We can feel the love reading it. It is just great, sadly great. Nobody could have done better." Said Sam with a broken voice. " I can't believe you're trusting me with Johns' education. I swear I'll do the best I can!"

Dean was looking away. What could he say? He knew that his brother would be a better dad than he would be. Love was not enough and never has been. " I need something else from you Sam…" he cleared his throat. " I need you to take care of Angie for me. I know it's unfair but don't leave her alone. You have to protect her."

Sam seemed surprised " You don't need to ask for that Dean. I'll stay with them for as long as they need me. You know that!"

Dean shook his head. " You don't understand Sammy. I want you to help her heart to heal. She needs to find love again and I want you to help her to choose a good man."

" What?!" Said same almost shouting. " I can't do that! She'll do what she wants to do! I'll support her as long as she'll need it but I won't help her to find someone else! I'm sure she'll stay faithful to your memory and it will be creepy to push her in someone elses' arms. If she wants to meet someone in the future she will do it by herself. She doesn't need my help for that!!"

Dean smiled " I'm not trying to be funny at all but she has terrible taste in men because… let face it she choose me!! I maybe asked you too much. I just want you to make her understand that I don't want her to be sad once I'm gone. The world need her loving heart and I really don't want it to close forever tonight. That's all!"

He took his brother in his arms. " I love you Sammy. I wouldn't had another brother. You are the best little brother a guy can dream of. I just want you to …"

" Stop Dean… I don't want to say goodbye now. I can't do it please. Not just yet." Said Sam in a whisper.

Dean looked deep into his brother eyes were he could see all the love he felt for him " Okay Sammy… We don't need to do that just now…" He took a letter from his rear pocket and gave it to Sam. This is a letter for Angie. " You'll have to give it to her after my funeral." Sam nodded. " Oh by the way I have to take the breakfast with my wife now!" They both smiled. "Can you keep an eye on my son for an hour or two?"

Sam put the box back in the wardrobe and open the door." No problem Bro… Go and get her!"

Dean went in the kitchen to find Angela with their son in her arms. She was singing to him. Dean wanted to keep this scene in his mind, he knew that it would help me for becoming insane in Hell.

" Honey, I'm ready for my _breakfast_ now" said Dean with his usual cocky way. He heard her crystalline laugher " Go first, I'll be there in a minute." said Angela with a smile.

He knew that he would have to tell her very soon but he wanted to share a last and intense moment of intimacy with her before to break her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was holding Angela in his arms. It surely was the best moment of intimacy they shared.

" I want this moment to last forever." Said Dean holding Angela closer.

" Me too Dean. Being in your arms it's surely like being in heaven". She kissed his neck. " We'll figure something Dean. We still have time."

He knew he had to tell her. His time on earth was up and she had the right to know. He tightened his embrace. " My time is up my angel. There is no way out."

She raised her head and tried to find his glance. " What are you saying Dean? You're scaring me!"

He kept looking at the ceiling. " I'm going to die tonight at 11."

She released herself of his arms and stood up. " What? You are making a bad joke? Oh my god! When did you decide to tell me?"

He was not moving. " Now" he said with a sad voice.

She started to cry and put her head on his chest. She wanted to hear his heart beat. " I can't believe you are leaving me! You told me that you would stay with me forever! You swore to find a way out! You lied to me! How could you?!"

Dean stood up and took her in his arms. He did not need to say a word. He knew that her anger was not against him. She was only expressing her pain this way. She cried on his shoulder. " You can't leave me Dean. Please… don't leave me alone. I need you! I can't live without you. You are my heart!" Her voice was broken.

"Shush my Angel. I know how you feel. I don't want to leave you. You are my compass, you allowed me to find my way. Without you I would never have known happiness. I love you." Dean was crying too now. " How do you think I feel? I leave you and our son because I made one terrible choice. I'm sorry, I tried everything I could but I've lost. What can I say?"

They stay for a moment in each other arms, without a word trying to heal each other heart.

The day went really fast. Dean did not succeed to say and to do all he wanted to do.

He kissed his son and put him to bed for the last time. He went down and sat on the kitchen with Angela and Sam. They were just starring at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do. Dean gave a hand to Angela and the other one to Sam. It was the last time he was with them and he had to enjoy that moment.

They heard some footsteps coming their way. They knew what it was, it was death coming.

The demon appeared at the door. " Isn't that sweet?" She said to them. " A nice little family together! Come on Dean" She said with a smile. " Your time is up! You know that you can screw me! And I know you've tried."

Angela jumped from her sit. " You can't take him! He is different from the man who did the pact with you! Leave him with me please." Angela begged.

The Demon shook her head and came closer. " My Angel… I missed you! You are so naïve! We already talked about that didn't we?" She looked at Dean " So? Are you coming or do you want to die in front of your family?"

Dean stood up. "Yeah! I didn't think so" Said the demon with an evil smile.

Dean took his brother in his arms. He could see that Sam tried to stay noble in order to support Angela and not to add anymore pain. He went in Angela direction and kissed her with passion. The demon raised her eyebrows. " You never kissed me like that Dean! That's a shame… I could have given you a couple years more."

Dean acted like if he did not hear the comment. " Honey, I'm going to keep my promise. I'll always be with you in here" said Dean putting his hand on her chest "and in here" he added putting his hand on her head. " That's all that matter to me Angie. And never forget my heart will always be with you. You are my only love."

It was it. He turned his back to them and went in his bedroom with the Demon.

" So Dean ready to die?" Asked the Demon

He looked at her and surprisingly smiled. " Ready? Yes I'm am. I found my true love and many persons are searching all their lives without finding it!"

The Demon started to laugh. " I can't believe Dean Winchester is being romantic! Well don't worry you'll loose all this romance really soon. I'm ready to take you home."

She was about to put her hand on Deans' forehead when she screamed " You can't do that! He is mine! You are not following the rules!!"

Dean felt on his knees he could not understand what the demon was saying anymore. His chest was burning, his heart was about to explode.

Dean woke up in a strange place. Everything was white and he felt some kind of inner peace. It was not supposed to be that way. He was not in Hell but where was he?

He suddenly saw a_ « shape » _coming his way. He was only able to see who it was when it came closer. It was his mother.

" Mum?" Said Dean with an uncertain voice.

" Yes Son it's me. You are not going to die today." She smiled

" What? I'm dreaming! It can't be true." Said Dean. " I need to wake up!"

" You are not dreaming Son." Said Marie. " You are in a safe place. You are in heaven." Dean looked shocked. " Don't worry! You are not dead. I just need to explain you why you are safe. You'll go back to your family very soon."

Dean looked at his mum. " To be honest I'm not worried about the dead part but about the heaven part."

" You don't believe in Heaven?" Asked Marie. " You believe in Hell and Demons but you don't think there is something above you protecting you?" She shook her head and laughed. " It is quite ironic don't you think? Heaven exists son and you found your way out of the pact by yourself. Love is enough! It's always been enough. You decided to go ahead with the pact when you knew what you was about to lose all you had. You sacrificed everything for the fight and well… the Master above decided to make you a present. You have a second chance Dean. Use it well."

Dean passed out again. He could here a voice near him. " Dean? Dean honey please open your eyes! Come back to me! Please open your eyes."

Dean came back and slowly openned his eyes. He saw Angela's face above his. " Oh my god Dean! You are back." She turned her head. " Sam! Come here! He is awake!"

Sam rushed in the room and kneeled near Angela. They were both crying but it was different this time because their faces were expressing joy.

Deans' mouth was dry but he still succeeded to talk " You were right Angie love is enough! I love you so much. Can you help me to stand please?"

They both helped him to sit on the bed.

" What did happen ?" Asked Sam. "We heard the Demon scream and by the time we came in the room you were on the floor and the demon was nowhere to be found."

Dean did not know what to say. What his « _dream_ » real?" I'll tell you later Sammy but I have a second chance and they will not regret their choice."

" They?" Asked Sam and Angela together.

" Don't worry you'll find out soon enough!" Said Dean with a big smile. How could he be more happy?


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_4 Years later:_

Dean was standing at the Altar at the side was Sam. Sam seemed worried and could not stop fixing the door. Dean smiled and whispered to him " Come on Sammy, you don't nee to stress out! The day I've married Angie was the best day of my life. You really love Angelica and I know you are making the right choice. It will be the greatest wedding ever…. Well after mine of course!"

Sam met Anjelica one year ago at the hospital. She was Canadian but lived in the US and worked as a nurse were Angela gave birth to their second child. As soon as Sam saw her he knew what Dean meant when he talked about his « soul mate ». Sam was happy. He just hoped that his life with Anjelica would be as fantastic than Dean and Angela's' life. He was going to marry her today and he was a bit stressed but all his doubts disappeared when he saw her walking down the aisle. She was beautiful in her white dress! She looked like an angel. The Winchester Boys were the luckiest Man on Earth! What were the odds for them to find their soul mates?

Dean did not see the bride coming their way. He could not stop looking at his wife and beautiful kids. Their daughter Marie turned one yesterday and John was over protective of her. He was so happy to have this second chance! He thanked god everyday for this gift and he was doing everything he could to preserve this happiness forever.


End file.
